


An Alien Species

by bottombitch



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Body Hair Kink, Breeding, Cock Worship, F/F, F/M, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Marie Kanker wants the best for her boyfriend. Her idea of the best is to surprise him with an evening of passion, enlisting the help of her sisters.





	An Alien Species

As Double D approached the Kanker sisters' trailer, he let out a sigh of relief. As much as he liked his friends (perhaps tolerated was a more accurate word?), spending time with them was exhausting. Eddy's constant schemes and sheer lack of understanding of others never failed to be a challenge, and even if Ed usually meant well, it was rare that anything he did actually had a positive outcome. Tolerate was definitely too harsh a word, he enjoyed their presence most of the time, and it wasn't like he had much choice. Ultimately, there wasn't too much to complain about, but the way that his friends talked about other girls was laughable. Ed didn't know any better, but Eddy was just a conglomerate of insecurity, talking about girls as if they were pieces of meat, and yet if he actually ended up in a room naked with one he would have no idea what he was doing. It was as sad as it was funny. On a level, though, Eddy seemed to be aware of how little he really knew, often referring to girls as an alien species whenever they did something that he couldn't explain.

For Edd, things were much simpler. He had been secretly dating Marie Kanker for a while now. Her goth aesthetic really got to him, but he daren't tell his friends. He didn't want the humiliation he would no doubt face, and it wasn't like they understood anyway - he happened to have the most attractive of the sisters fawning after him, but, well... it's not like none of them were unattractive. Aside the scary demenaour that the sisters let on, Edd didn't understand why his friends were so against the concept of dating them. It might have even been a little cool - this concept of the three of them dating one of the sisters. There was something fulfilling about it, and yet, he wasn't going to risk his secret getting out just for the possibility of something vaguely fulfilling. More for him, he thought, before catching himself. ...where had that come from?

He didn't enter their home right away - despite May and Lee knowing about him and Marie's relationship, he didn't feel comfortable just walking into their home. Rather, he knocked on the door - two small knocks, nice and polite, and then stood outside, waiting for the door to be answered. It took a while, but eventually, he heard some shuffling on the other side, and then the door opened. Marie looked at him, looking slightly dishevelled herself, and then smiled. "If it ain't my boyfriend," she said, before stepping outside the door and hugging him. The hug was appreciated, and her state expected, but he had questions nonetheless.

"Hi, uh. Did I wake you?" he asked, confusing her for a moment. As she realised that he was probably referring to the state of her hair, she let out a confusing giggle, before moving back into the doorway.

"No, it's not that," she told him, before offering her hand. "I've been working on something for you, that's all. I just about got finished up setting everything up." That was vague, and a little worrying, given how excited she looked - he knew better than to assume that they were always going to be on the same page, but he was curious. Moving towards her, Edd stepped into the doorway, and as his eyes adjusted to the comparative darkness of the trailer, he found nothing out of the ordinary. The lights were off, and the curtains drawn, but the house looked normal - that is to say, messy as hell. He had long since come to terms with his girlfriends eccentricities, though, and wasn't even worried when she closed the door behind him.

"...so, where is it?" he asked, clearing his throat. She might not have worried him with the shutting of the door, but even he couldn't deny that the scenario matched up with many horror cliches quite well. To calm him, Marie took a hold of his hand, and pulled him close, before pressing another kiss to his lips. She did have a calming essence, and never failed to make him feel better, no matter how anxious he was feeling.

"Through here," she replied, with a clearly suggestive smirk, before turning around and heading towards the bedroom door. He followed after her, curious as to what she was talking about. Wait. Where were her sisters? His question was answered the moment that the bedroom door swung open, a gentle candlelight setting the tone, only for it to be broken the moment that he saw what else laid inside. The blonde sister, May, was on her knees, her hands behind her. Her mouth was wide open, with her tongue out, and the title 'Professional Cock Cleaner' written on her chest. She was naked, aside from a butt plug tail, which Edd could just about make out in the dim light. Lee, on the other hand, was laid on the bed, tied up with rope. Her legs were pulled wide apart, her hairy pussy sprawled open, with a visible wetness coating her snatch. An arrow, drawn in sharpie, ran from her chest down to her navel, pointing towards her crotch, and very definitively stated 'cum here'.

Edd was about to ask some very valid questions, but as he turned around to look at Marie, he found her almost entirely naked, with the exception of a pair of panties. It wasn't until she turned around that he realised their purpose. On the back, sitting near the top, there was a very suggestive hole. As Marie bent over, and even spread her thighs, he could see through the hole in her underwear - she was exposing her asshole to him. He still had many questions, but, well... to be honest, with this many amazing sights before him, he could jump to some conclusions and just leave out the important clarifications. As he approached his girlfriend, she stood upright again, and turned herself around to press herself against him. Her sizable chest pressed up against his, and she kissed him again, before starting to take his clothes off.

"My sisters really like your friends," she said, as she pulled back from their kiss to pull his shirt over his head, and toss it to the side. "But they're dumb, and cowardly. You're brave, and I ain't gonna let my sisters settle for anythin' less. I want you to show 'em just how great you are," she told him, before moving her hand over to take him by the wrist, and then lead him over to May, who, for her part, looked very excited, unable to stop herself from trembling. "I told her not to talk," Marie said, with a sly smile - she found May to be quite annoying at times anyway.

Edd took a minute to compose himself, looking between the three sisters. Though he felt overwhelmed, and that would have usually been enough for him to jump ship, and settle for wondering what could have come of the situation, he had changed since entering his relationship with Marie. He was, as she said, more daring, but perhaps that wasn't even it - perhaps he was more grounded. He knew, though, that whatever flimsy justification he came up with for staying wasn't going to work. He would just have to embrace the weird events - accept them for what they were; a myriad of questions unanswered, but a good time waiting for him in return. Maybe that was okay.

He didn't get much more time to think about it, because only a second later his girlfriend's hand slid around his body to grasp his cock, as she took her place behind him. Her breasts once again pressed up against his back, but something else distracted him. With her hand on Edd's cock, Marie moved the tip down to press against her sister's tongue. May's wide eyes looked up at Edd with a vague passion that he couldn't quite figure out, but it seemed that there was little 'figuring out' to do - she knew her place, and she was willing to accept it. Though she couldn't move her hands - Edd wondered if she was tied up, though he couldn't quite see in the dim light - she made up for that fact with her mouth, which moved over his length with intent. Marie didn't need to guide his cock anymore - as soon as May's soft lips wrapped around his cock, easing him into her warm and wet maw, she could do all the guiding required.

For her part, it seemed that the buck-toothed sister had been trained well. She was making sure to not let her teeth get in the way - something that Edd was extremely thankful for - and her tongue was a large part of the action. She wrapped it around his head, before teasing the underside, and then slipping herself deeper, until she was all the way at the base of his cock. Even as she gagged, she was careful with her teeth, and that was perhaps the strongest proof of her devotion, though what came next was a close second. She pulled back to the head of his cock, and after placing a very passionate kiss to the tip, as her eyes closed briefly, she, without the use of her hands, slid his cock along her face, letting the precum leave a trail from her chin to her forehead, and then, as his hard cock thumped lightly against her forehead, took his sweaty balls into her mouth. An entire day's worth of hard work (though that was perhaps an inaccurate statement when it came to Edd - 'hard work' mostly meant sitting at a desk) was swept into her mouth by a dedicated tongue and an even more dedicated cockslut.

Marie looked on as her sister did her proud. "What do you think?" she asked her boyfriend, as he looked on in a mix of both surprise and extreme arousal, before turning his attention to Marie. His face flushed, and it took him a moment to answer, but after composing himself, he spoke.

"I really appreciate this," was all he could manage. She didn't blame him - she would probably be overwhelmed, too, if she had three wonderful guys (or girls) ready to take care of her sexual needs. That was exactly the point, though. More than anything else, she wanted to spoil him, and in this case, spoiling him meant letting her sisters have a taste of his wonderful cock, though each in a different way. But Edd would learn more about that later. He was too transfixed on the wonderful oral he was receiving, anyway, as the blonde sister finished working his balls and pulled back, moving her mouth up to his cock again.

For a moment, Edd wondered how she could possibly top what she'd done so far, and yet the blonde sister managed to surprise him, as the three of them likely would many times throughout the evening. She took his cock all the way down to the base in one quick swoop, before pulling back up to the top just as quickly, and then for the next few moments continued to repeat the same motion, practically fucking her own throat with his cock, as if her gag reflex was nonexistent. It was yet another show of her devotion to the cause, and Edd wouldn't ask for anything more from her... no, but he did want something else. He took that for himself. Moving his hands forward, he slid them around to the back of her head, and after taking a firm grip on her head, pushed himself forward to slip his cock straight down her throat.

It wasn't anything new, especially considering how vigorous she had been fucking herself with his cock, but the fact that he had control seemed to make the experience all the more arousing for the two. That was to say nothing about how much Marie was enjoying the show. She watched closely as her sister was used, saliva splashing from her lips as Edd turned her mouth and throat into nothing more than a hole for him to use. Usually meek and unassuming, Edd had experience with this, at least - Marie liked being used, about as much as she liked using others. She was the truly depraved one there, while the other sisters, and Edd, merely went along for the ride, enjoying themselves as much as they could.

Each of Edd's thrusts sounded out with a 'glk, glk, glk' from May, who, despite the tears streaming down her cheeks, was very clearly enjoying herself, grinding her hips against her own hands, tied behind her back. Moans escaped her throat, and reverberated through Edd's cock, bringing him closer and closer to the orgasm he knew was inevitable. As much as he couldn't avoid it, he wanted to savour this feeling for all that it was worth, because he wasn't sure if he'd be able to feel it again. To that end, he buried himself in her throat, and started to move slowly back and forth, never pulling out too much. May didn't complain, but she was running out of breath. Unable to voice as much, she was left at Edd's mercy, practically choking on his cock. To bring him to orgasm quicker, she used her tongue to massage his underside, and it worked like a charm. Not a moment later, he blew his load straight down into her stomach, his thick cock pulsating against the tight confines of her throat. He was so turned on that he thought he might pop a blood vessel. Pulling out, his cock leaked what little cum there was left of his orgasm, while May recovered, catching her breath.

Once she had her breath back, she leaned up and pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock. In doing so, she cleaned what little cum remained there, and then leaned back, implying the kiss to be a goodbye kiss. Had the sisters rehearsed this? With that, Edd's attention was pulled back to Marie, as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Did you like that?" she asked him, reaching her hand back to take a handful of his ass, before giving him a playful grin. He nodded. He had, there was no doubt about it.

"Yeah, May is, uh... she's really good at... you know..." he said, not quite able to say the words he wanted to, but that wasn't a problem. Marie knew what he meant, and she wasn't going to push him, at least not figuratively. She did give him a literal push, over towards the bed, where a blindfolded Lee laid waiting for his next move. In the dim light, he could make out that her body was covered in hair - it wasn't thick everywhere, but it certainly was in some places. This wasn't a new concept to him - Marie didn't shave very much, but she was also gifted with somewhat smooth skin, at least compared to her sisters. He couldn't tell if May shaved or not, given the dim light, but he had to assume not. Lee was a whole different beast entirely. As he had previously noted, her armpits were thick with hair, and another thick patch ran from her navel down to her crotch. Despite her thighs being spread wide, he could still only barely make out the pink slit sitting beneath, it being almost entirely overcome by the ginger pubes surrounding it.

Despite his inexperience, Edd wouldn't have wanted it any other way. There was something extremely attractive about a woman with a lot of body hair. It was an admirable kind of shamelessness, along with proof of their maturity. Despite Lee's young-adult age (albeit older than the rest of them), she was still very much a woman, and in Edd's mind, women were worthy of only the best he could provide them with. "...so, what do you want me to do with her?" he asked, turning his head to look at Marie, who was clearly enjoying the sight of Lee, too.

After snapping herself out of the trance she had apparently gotten herself into, Marie cleared her throat, and then gave her boyfriend a smile that was both loving and conniving. The gaze she held with him was intense, he thought. She slowly leaned over, and whispered into his ear: "I want you to breed her."

As Edd looked forward again, and ran his eyes over Lee's body, he realised just how up for that he was, but he still had so many questions. Before he could actually get around to asking any of them, Marie pressed her hand to his back and all-but pushed him down onto the bed with her sister, very clearly giving her blessing for whatever he was about to do. In his stunned silence, Edd saw no reason not to co-operate. Marie was his favourite of the three sisters, there was no doubt about that, but he could see himself enjoying Lee. She had her own ups and downs, particularly when it came to her personality, but it seemed he wouldn't have to worry about that for the time being, anyway. Just how had Marie sorted all of this out?

Moving between Lee's legs, Edd became acutely aware of the fact that May's saliva was still coating his cock. There was something deliciously naughty about using one sister's saliva as lubricant to fuck another, but there would have been no need for lubricant either way. Lee was already extremely wet, something which Edd was reminded about when he pressed the head of his cock up against her slit. She was so slippery down there that his first attempt to push inside her instead had him slide upward, and embed his cock within her pubes. By all accounts, that had no right being as pleasurable as it was, but given the thickness and length of her bush, it was a wonderful experience in itself. He had to stop himself from staying there, reminding himself that he had a job to do; a girl to breed. That still felt really naughty to think. He was never going to be able to go back to normal sex after this, but then again, if he stayed with Marie, perhaps he would never have to.

Laying his hands either side of Lee's body, near her chest, he pushed himself inside in one quick thrust, his cock as hard as it could possibly be, or so he thought. The small, yet meaningful moan she gave as her twat completely enveloped his cock was delicious to hear. Marie thought so too, apparently, because after biting her lip, she leaned over to give Edd a deep kiss. The kiss, with tongue, almost distracted him from how great his cock felt, but then Lee's body began to spasm around him, showing the signs of an orgasm. Had she really been so desperate? Sure enough, as her hips thrust upward, it was clear that she had cum already. These girls were insatiable, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Pulling away from his girlfriend's kiss, he laid his head against Lee's arm, giving an unapologetic inhale through his nose. With how intense the smell between her armpits was, he wasn't sure if she ever thoroughly cleaned herself there, but perhaps that just came with the territory.

His hips fell into a more steady rhythm, and it wasn't long before he was slapping against her hips with his every thrust. More than anything else, she felt soft around him, in a stark contrast to the way she often presented herself. When she was like this, though, tied up, spread open and enjoying everything he did to her, he supposed that the way she usually presented herself had very little relevance. He was in control, and it felt amazing. Perhaps more accurately, Marie was in control, but she seemed content to just let him enjoy himself. As he looked over at her for reassurance, she gave him a soft smile, and ran her hand down his back to take a firm grasp of his behind, before giving his butt a playful pat. He would be giving hers a lot more than a playful pat later, if she had her way.

Edd moved his face back down, between Lee's armpit, and moved his arms upward to hold her by the shoulders. With eager thrusts, he continued fucking her, overcome with the pleasure of having her so tightly wrapped around him. She was truly a gift to behold. As he took a deep inhale of the scent she held, his cock twitched; he couldn't help but let out a low moan. Moving his lips up, along her neck, he eventually reached her face, where he pressed another kiss against her lips. It occurred to him that, at that moment, she was probably able to taste her own armpit on his lips, and of all the things he'd done so far that day, that was by far the most arousing. Unable to hold on any longer, his hands moved down to hold her at the waist again, and with one final thrust forward, he leaned down to whisper into her ear. "I'm going to breed you."

And that was exactly what he did, his cock giving a final, triumphant twitch, before filling her womb with his second orgasm of the day.

He pulled out, and moved to his feet again, feeling a little woozy after the orgasm he had just had. Marie, wrapped an arm around his waist and moved him back over to May, who quickly got to work cleaning his cock and balls. She didn't complain, despite the fact that his cock had been balls deep inside her sister, and was consequently covered in her juices. After giving him a thorough cleaning, she pulled back, only for Marie to plant her ass on her own sister's face.

As Edd looked on, clearly confused, Marie clarified. "She's getting me ready for you," she told him, and sure enough, as he looked around, he could see May's tongue reaching out to flick across Marie's ass. Unshaven, there were visible hairs surrounding the tight hole, but they hadn't deterred Edd in the past, and they certainly weren't detering May now, whose tongue was flicking back and forth over the hole as if the taste of her sister's ass were her life source. Seeing these sisters act so depraved was incredibly arousing for poor Double D, and it wasn't long until he was ready to go again, moving back to sit against an armchair on the other side of the room, his cock standing upright. He was ready.

As May's tongue slid free from her sister's ass, so was Marie. She wasted no time meeting him on the other side of the room, and straddled his lap without hesitation, moving her arms around his body, as he leaned up to kiss her. She returned the kiss, eager to move things forward with him. As her arms slid around his shoulders, she moved her legs to wrap around his waist, and began to grind down against his cock, ready and waiting beneath her. Edd slid his hand down along her back, reaching over the curve of her ass - the look in his eyes made his intentions clear. Using his fingers to spread open her ass, he pushed the tip of his cock up against her opening, before pushing himself inside with a swift motion. Thanks to the double lubrication, penetration wasn't hard to achieve. Marie let out a gasp, as she gripped onto his shoulders for dear life, before starting to move her fine rump up and down in a slow motion.

He had been inside her ass before, but never under such arousing circumstances. "You certainly have a taste for the dramatic," he told her, as his hands moved to hold her shapely rump. His fingers kneaded the soft flesh, and she smirked, before leaning down to kiss him again. As her tongue slid into his mouth, he let her take control, rather than risk hurting her, but as it turned out, she cared little for her own pain threshold anyway. She slammed herself down on his cock over and over, letting him reach to the depths of her ass, while the two of them both moaned into their kiss.

Despite it being his third erection of the day, Edd wasn't having any trouble keeping it up. He couldn't see it, but the thought of Marie's asshole hungrily swallowing his cock with every thrust down that she gave was incredibly arousing to him. As things warmed up, and they pressed their bodies against one another, Edd could feel the hair on Marie's body pressing against him. He pulled back from their kiss only slightly, and reached one hand up to move her hair away from the one eye it usually covered, before staring deep into both of them. Marie almost seemed embarrassed, but what happened next caught both of them off-guard.

May had shuffled over from the other side of the room, and while her hands were still tied behind her back, she had begun putting her tongue to use on both Edd's cock and balls, and Marie's ass. The surprise in Marie's eyes was clear, and she hit her orgasm almost instantaneously. Edd would have to try to surprise her more often, he noted, before leaning forward and wrapping his lips around one of her nipples. With a rough suckle, Edd managed to distract himself for a moment longer, before his own orgasm overcame him. Marie's ass milked his cock for all he had, and by the time his softening cock slid free from her ass, he had nothing left to give. May leaned up and cleaned the head of his cock, and even the thought of her tasting her own sister's ass wasn't enough to get him going again; he was spent.

He spent a little more time with the girls, before heading home. He was exhausted. He had a lot of questions. Would that day set the standard for the rest of their relationship? How the hell had Marie been able to talk the other two into doing such a thing, anyway? Girls were weird, that much was for sure. Maybe Eddy was right.

As May laid atop Lee, their pussies smushed together, Marie slid a finger into both of their asses, her lips pursing as she tutted softly. "I expected better from you two. What kind of sisters are you, if you can't even keep my boyfriend interested beyond three orgasms? You'll have to up your game for next time."

Night fell on their trailer park, but Marie would have her sisters up all night, training them to please her boyfriend properly. After all, he deserved the best.


End file.
